Ella
by karma3985
Summary: Intento de song fic. (espero y les guste). Los personajes basados en la historia, así como la canción no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Three doors down respectivamente. Relato sin fin de lucro y se reservan los derechos de autor. Créditos al creador de la imagen.


**Ella**

* * *

Los aplausos hacen eco en las paredes. Las copas y botellas chocan entre sí por el brindis. Festejamos el éxito de nuestro nuevo sencillo en la radio y alcanzar el primer lugar de popularidad en las listas discográficas.

Chicas alocadas deseosas de un poco de mimo de algún integrante de la banda, bailan y se besan entre ellas. Nuestro representante deja a un lado su pervertida lectura para tomar el teléfono alejándose del bullicio para convencer al empresario de patrocinar nuestra gira.

— ¡ _Échate una rola, cabrón_!—grita mi alcoholizada amiga abrazada a su pálido marido.

Niego en diversión. Y continuó prestando falsamente atención a la castaña sentada a mi lado. Mi contertulia en muy hermosa, su delgado cuerpo demuestra por qué es tan cotizada en las pasarelas. Fanfarronea del costoso vestido que debió modelarle a un exclusivo diseñador.

Sorbo un poco del ambarino licor. Reteniendo las ganas de colocar mis ojos en blanco ante el vacío existencial de la sensual chica cuyo emprendimiento se reduce en no repetir vestuario y diferenciar los colores acorde a la temporada. Acaricio su rodilla para atraer su achocolatada mirada y capturar sus labios con los míos. Sé que quiere oírme decir justamente lo que ella quiere escuchar. Y en total de encamarla le daré tal privilegio, —al fin y al cabo—mañana será otro día y la despacharé como lo hago con todas las demás.

Me levanto y esquivo a las personas que mueven sus cuerpos al ritmo de la escandalosa música emanada por los parlantes. Recibo abrazos de las chicas y palmadas en la espalda de los varones. Desde la barra observo como mi amigo de cejas pobladas desafía al hermano gemelo de la novia del inexpresivo bajista a beber una cerveza en tiempo record. Camino de regreso y le estrecho la escarchada bebida a la morena. — ¡No bebo cerveza!, ¿Podrías traerme un Cosmopolitan con Blue Curacao?—respiro profundamente, asiento en respuesta y regreso donde el barman y por mi mente cruzan un sinfín de maldiciones.

—Toma el puto micrófono y complazcamos al público. —chilla desde la esquina opuesta el rubio guitarrista de la banda quién abraza con fervor a la chica de alocados cabellos rosa y quién pronto se convertirá en su esposa.

Los aplausos y vítores en coro no se hacen esperar. Intentan animarme a cantar para ellos. —No me hago más del rogar. — Le llevo la bebida a mi acompañante. Y sin más, subo a la improvisada tarima. Los chicos toman sus respectivos lugares, esperamos a que nuestro barrigón baterista acabe su vodka sour.

Acomodo mi guitarra y ajusto el micrófono. —Sí. Bueno. Unos, dos, tres. —exclamo para probar el sonido. —Caballeros, eleven sus bebidas con una mano y chicas arrojen sus bragas al escenario. Aquellos que están en pareja procuren no fornicar en medio salón. —aullo a los presentes en sorna. —La siguiente canción fue la que nos catapultó al estrellato. —Los suspiros femeninos resuenan haciendo acústica contra la pared. —Su letra la inspiró —noto a la castaña cruzar sus largas piernas y ajustar su escultural cuerpo para tener mejor visión del tablado. —alguien muy especial. —Acabo por decir. — Manipulo las cuerdas de mi guitarra. Oteo a cada lado y tras de mí para verificar si los chicos están listos para hacer rugir sus instrumentos. Todos asienten en confirmación. Exhalo profundamente y mis cuerdas vocales vocalizan el primer estribillo.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.

Cientos de días me han vuelto más viejo  
desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro  
miles de mentiras me han vuelto frío  
y no pienso en poder mirar esto igual  
pero todas las millas que separan  
desaparecen ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu rostro.

Siempre que canto esta canción siento como miles de agujas perforan mi alma. Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que pude ver tu sonrisa. De escuchar tus carcajadas al hacerte cosquillas. Por mucho tiempo me hundí en un abismo depresivo del cual pude salir gracias al apoyo de mis padres y amigos.

Mentiría si digo que me es fácil conciliar el sueño. Hay días que no lo logro. Paso las noches en blanco. Doy vueltas en mi cama, y sea en solitario o con compañía en mi alcoba, los fantasmas del pasado me impiden olvidar.

Nada volvió a ser igual. He luchado con uñas y dientes por hacer mis sueños realidad. —Más por ti que por mí. —Te lo debo. Creíste en mí aun cuando yo mismo no lo hacía. Tu rostro me persigue entre las sombras. Tus palabras hacen eco en mis oídos y me motivan a no desfallecer. Ha sido difícil. Todo es complicado aquí. Sin ti.

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

Estoy aquí sin ti bebe  
pero todavía sigues en mi mente solitaria  
pienso en ti bebe  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo  
estoy aquí sin ti bebe  
pero sigues todavía conmigo en mis sueños  
y esta noche es solo tuya y mía

Sin poder evitar pensar, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?, ¡Ven a mí! —He errado y acertado. He perdido y he ganado. — Me he forjado un nombre en el firmamento artístico. Nada parece satisfacerme. Salto de cama en cama. De mujer en mujer. A todas las considero deficientes. Siempre comparándolas contigo. Y no es justo para ellas. No, no lo es. Tampoco es sano ir por la vida divagando en un imposible. Anclado a tu recuerdo. El que es casi palpable día a día.

En mis canciones suelo burlarme de todas las cursilerías que practican las parejas, aunque la realidad es otra. Me encantaría cruzar toda la avenida sosteniendo un ramo de flores o un enorme muñeco de felpa, que mi imagen en las redes sociales esté acompañada de la tuya. Sé que no será así. Me permito añorar lo imposible porque soñar no cuesta nada.

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

Pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños,  
y esta noche estamos solos tú y yo, sí.

Las millas siguen pasando,  
mientras la gente abandona su camino para decir hola.  
He oído que esta vida está sobrevalorada,  
pero espero que mejore mientras avanzamos.

Recorro cientos de kilómetros. Conozco nuevos lugares. Nuevas personas. El tiempo pereció junto a tu partida. Estoy muerto en vida. Fragmentos de aquel fatídico día se cuelan en mi memoria. Son incontables la veces que he cantado esta canción, y cada que lo hago, muero un poco más. Sus estrofas apuñalan incesantemente mi corazón. Esa maravillosa letra que en su momento catalizó mi sufrimiento, hoy es mi verdugo.

Cargo acuestas la desolación. Una herida abierta y sangrante en mi pecho. La soledad es mi amiga. Veladas somnolientas y frías me hacen compañía. En definitiva, una consciencia sucia pesa más que la tripa de una lambrucia. Castigo eterno que hace parecer a la muerte una minucia. Mi piel se eriza ante el impacto de la brisa como emulando el toque de tus caricias. Noches eternas sin dormir. Arrullado por el remordimiento. Mis lágrimas se disipan en el viento. Mi felicidad huyó con tu último aliento.

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me

Estoy aquí sin ti, cielo,  
pero tú aún sigues en mi mente solitaria.  
Pienso en ti, cielo,  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo.  
Estoy aquí sin ti, cielo.

Pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños,  
y chica, esta noche estamos solos tú y yo.

Mi abuela decía que los celos son malos consejeros. — ¡Cuánta razón tenía!—de no ser por esa porquería, yo aún te tendría. Ver que ese chico elogiara tu belleza e inteligencia me produjo mucha rabia. Quién iba decir que esa emoción no era sabia.

Enojo y velocidad son dos cosas que no se deben mezclar. El miedo a que me abandonaras por un hombre adulto, me hizo conducir como un bruto. El sonido de latas retorcerse, tu voz suplicando que me detuviese, un chillido de llantas y cristales romperse, son un recuerdo que no envejece. El auto dio tantas vueltas que perdí la cuenta. Al despertar de una larga siesta en una camilla funesta, luego de ubicarme en tiempo y espacio. Tu nombre emanó de mis labios como un brote. Mis amigos me piden llevarla despacio, anunciándome con ello un amargo prefacio.

Caras agrias de mis familiares me estremecen. Preguntas sin respuestas aparecen. Todos quieren compadecerme. Rasguños y cardenales abundan en mi cuerpo como lunares. Me muevo con dificultad, pero mejorará con naturalidad. Exijo saber de ti, a nadie parece importarle más que a mí.

Después de rogar como vagabundo. Mi padre me dijo una realidad que me dejó nauseabundo. Sin importar desangrarme, me zafé las vías y me levanté para desamarrarme. Me escabullo por el pasadizo hasta llegar al elevador que me llevará al tercer piso.

En el último cuarto de cuidado intensivo, yace la rubia de rostro altivo. Desde una ventana la veo dormitar, rodeada de cables y una máquina que le permite respirar. Intento abrir la puerta para ir a tu lado, pero tu padre lo impide aventándome al suelo. Mirándome con ojos que me dejan helado.

Tu madre chilla con rosario en mano sentada en una silla. Tus hermanos intervienen, llaman a la calma antes de que la enfermera de la voz de alarma. Tu padre insiste en no permitirme verte, no entiende que me es urgente.

Rápida fue mi salida del hospital, más no veo la hora de ingresar nuevamente a ese local. Me adentro a tu cuarto como un delincuente sin notar que tu madre estaba en una esquina con una cara que no me daba buena espina.

Me abraza con los huesos temblorosos. Con lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos. Con la voz quebrantada y el dolor a flor de piel. En espera de un milagro divino, se mantiene en pie junto a su hija como torre de Babel. En silencio me transmite su empatía tan sacra como una abadía.

Me permite acercarme. Llego a tu lado y pierdo todo aplomo. Al verte hundida en un mar de cables me desplomo. Me recupero cómo puedo. Oteo una maquina a mi diestra donde cruza una leve lucecilla zigzagueante que me parece traumante y suena una campanilla muy siniestra.

"Aneurisma", susurra tu madre desde atrás, haciendo eco como si estuviese en un túnel de Alcatraz. Me quedo perplejo y con el corazón destrozado al saberme culpable de un hecho tan abominable. Lloro como si no hubiese un mañana. Sintiendo mi alma como una maraña. En adelante no hubo un día en que no iba verte, a escondidas de mi familia y tu padre orándole a todo santo que me diera suerte de no encontrarme con tu muerte.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

Todo lo que sé, y a cualquier sitio al que vaya,  
se hace difícil pero no se llevará mi amor.  
Y cuando el último caiga,  
cuando todo se haya dicho y hecho.  
Se hace difícil pero no se llevará mi amor,

Un día de tantos, tus hermanos me explican que están pasando una crisis financiera debido al elevado costo hospitalario. De inmediato saqué mi ahorro bancario y busque un segundo empleo con mejor salario. No soy rico ni pobre. Solo un becado universitario, fundador de una banda de garaje que se enamoró de una chica que trabaja en un club donde las mujeres usan muy poco ropaje.

Deseé aquel semidesnudo cuerpo que me dejó el estómago hecho un nudo desde la primera vez que lo vi en un atrevido conjunto de lencería, se contoneaba sin importar la gritería y se deslizaba por un tubo tan cadenciosamente que dejaba los ojos de los espectadores tan grandes como los de un búho. Un antifaz victoriano escondía la verdadera faz del ángel dentro de esa fiesta de aniversario.

Propina ganada, propina que dejaba en el antro que trabajabas. Bailabas a la misma hora. Hacías lo tuyo y te marchabas. Nunca te desnudaste. Tampoco saliste al escenario sin una máscara, no querías que alguien reconociera tu cara. No necesitabas enseñar más de lo debido para tener a tu público en un puro balido. Hombres de aspecto acaudalado solicitaban al gerente del lugar porque los acompañaras a un lugar más privado, pero todos eran despachados aun ofreciendo dinero duplicado. Yo no podía darme esos placeres si lo hacía no me alcanzaba para los enseres. Anhelaba regalarte una rosa, pero si lo hacía ese dinero me haría falta para alguna otra cosa.

Mi fortuna cambió favorosamente, el día que te acercaste a la barra con tu típico antifaz a pedir un aguardiente. Con mi cara de aburrido y en mi mano un cigarrillo, te pregunte si de casualidad tenías un fosforillo. Arqueaste tus labios con fastidio e inmediatamente entendí que mi mal intento de galán había fallido. Aun así no me di por vencido, de un trago ingeriste el anisado líquido y antes de que te marcharás te tomé de un codo para darte una flor que hice con una servilleta de papel. La miraste como si fuese lo más bello dentro de ese burdel.

De ahí en adelante empezó nuestra travesía como amantes. Éramos dos partes iguales. Descubrí que tras esa careta se escondía la mujer más linda del planeta. Basta con decir que fui muy feliz a tu lado y que ahora estoy completamente desolado. Dentro de los objetos extraviados en el accidente y hallados por la policía, se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que pretendía darte en la chocolatería.

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

Estoy aquí sin ti, cielo,  
pero tú aún sigues en mi mente solitaria.  
Pienso en ti, cielo,  
y sueño contigo todo el tiempo.  
Estoy aquí sin ti, cielo.

Esa noche oscura y fría era el preludio de una vida vacía. Nunca supe como tu padre supo de mis visitas y el dinero que brindaba para tus medicinas. Un día sin importarme nada arribé a la sala donde estabas cual bella durmiente, más tu presencia y la de tus parientes estaba ausente.

A tu familia se le hizo imposible sufragar las cifras en la clínica tan exorbitantes. Decidieron mancharse a su país de origen, llevándote consigo. Negaron irme contigo. Indefenso y solo como una débil espiga de trigo.

Te busqué por cielo, mar y tierra. Nada dio resultado. Es como si la tierra te hubiese tragado. Desconozco si estás viva o muerta. Y aunque la vida es como un ruleta. No desfallezco con la esperanza puesta en que volveré a estrechar tu silueta.

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

Pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños,  
y chica, esta noche estamos solos tú y yo.

Abro mis ojos al terminar la canción. El público presente estalla en una ovación. Provocándome una profunda conmoción. Bajo del escenario en busca de una toalla en el armario. Seco el sudor, sorbo un hidratante, noto que viene hacia mí la morena elegante. Me abraza con pericia, restregándome sus delicias. Separo su anatomía de la mía y aunque la mujer es una verdadera diosa desisto de aquella propuesta indecorosa. Con ojos que rivalizan con los del mismísimo dueño del averno, la piel canela gira para mandarme al quinto infierno.

El circo de flashes de la prensa nos hace su presa. Uno a uno como un cuenta gotas las personas desalojan el nido como las gaviotas. Allí solo quedamos mis amigos con sus respectivas chicas. Reímos, bailamos, bebemos. Nada más importa que disfrutar del placeres del éxito. Nuestro representante se me acerca al oído, quiere conversar conmigo en privado. Que sea diligente y no refute sus decisiones, le sigo tras bambalinas dando pasos sin prisa.

.

.

.

Hace escasos minutos terminé de escuchar la propuesta del peli plateado. Me gusta la idea, pero no voy a pasar por encima de los chicos. Si bien soy el líder y fundador de la banda, la opinión del resto de integrantes es también importante. Él se fue sigilosamente, quizás a poner en práctica todas esas depravaciones que lee con la hermosa extranjera que estuvo rondando mientras tocábamos unas cuantas rolas.

Me levanto del sillón, voy directo al frigorífico en busca de una bebida energizante. —«Esas que dan alas»— La destapo y sorbo un buen trago de esa líquida electricidad. Unos nudillos golpean la puerta en señal de permiso interrumpen el silencio entre aquellas cuatro paredes. — ¡Adelante!— musito en autorización.

El guarura me avisa que los demás han decidido marcharse, sin más, me bebo el contenido de sopetón, encesto la lata vacía dentro del tacho de basura y camino de regreso al antro parloteando con el grandote.

A la salida nos fuimos dispersando, tomando rumbo hacia nuestros respectivos autos. Decido fumar un cigarrillo antes de marcharme. Me dedico a observar las estrellas, contemplar el paisaje citadino y hundirme en el mutismo absoluto. El mismo que fue roto por unos tacones pisando el asfalto.

— ¡Auch!—exclama una chica tirada vestida de sensual _referee_. Su rubio cabello cae en cascadas. La posición de su cuerpo aunada a que su rubio cabello cae en cascada, me impide la visibilidad de su rostro.

Piso el cigarrillo contra el suelo para apagarlo y apresuro mis pies para ayudarla a levantarse. — ¿Te encuentras bien?—inquiero mientras trato de ser delicado a la hora de tomar su codo.

—Sí. Sí. Estoy bien. Me sucede muy a menudo soy un tanto torpe. —respondió mientras sacudía sus manos y el barro de sus rodillas.—¡Gracias!

—Deberías checarte, aquí cerca hay una clínica que trabaja las veinticuatro horas. La palma de tu mano no luce bien, si quieres puedo…

Retrocedo sobre mis pasos. El corazón galopa en mi pecho como potro salvaje. Miles de pensamientos cruzan mi cabeza. La veo con espanto. Con incredulidad. Siento que en cualquier momento me dará un infarto. Me pregunto—: ¿Qué clase de jugarreta del destino es esta?, ¿Estaré volviéndome loco? —La miro de arriba abajo, sin poder creer lo que ocurre. Me paralizo y en instantes mi cuerpo reacciona con escalofríos.

—Creo que el que necesita un médico es otro. ¿Te sientes bien?

Asiento con dificultad. En un acto involuntario. Mudo y estupefacto.

— ¿Seguro?—. Te ves pálido. Como si hubieses visto un fantasma. Sé que físicamente no soy el tipo de chica con la que sueles salir, pero ¿tan reprobable es mi aspecto?—bromea y sonríe.

Aquella sonrisa tan genuina. Tan burlona y única que se ha proyectado en mi memoria una y otra vez por mucho tiempo. —Te-ma-ri. —susurro.

La rubia se paraliza y abre sus ojos, luego arruga su entrecejo. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¡Anda dime!, aparte de cantante también eres acosador. Tengo un gas pimienta en mi bolsillo y no dudaré en utilizarlo si te me acercas. —amenaza.

Me mareo. Mi cuerpo se tambalea. Llevo un brazo contra la pared para apoyar mi peso. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones. Siento que voy a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Y no retengo más aquellas saladas gotas de agua que emanan por mis ojos.

— ¡Santo cielo!, ¿estás ebrio o bajo el efecto de algún alucinante? —musita acortando el espacio entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Temari?—inquiere un alto y corpulento sujeto que reconozco en cuanto la luz del mercurio lo saca de las sombras. — ¡Carajo!— exclama con rostro indescifrable al también reconocerme. —En tu trabajo debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios. ¡Ve por él!—solicita.

—Sí, pero…

— ¡Ahora!—exigió el castaño elevando su tono de voz. La rubia acata la orden y sale disparada hasta perderse en la esquina.

— ¡Oye no!, ¡espera!—chillo con voz trémula.

— ¡No te agites, hombre! , ella vendrá pronto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Estoy soñando?, ¿Es una pesadilla?

—Eso depende del contexto en que lo dices, pero no, no es un sueño. Es una larga historia. Ahora necesitas sentarte. Te llevaré hacia a tu coche, ¡dame las llaves!

— ¡No!, no me iré. No sin saber que es todo esto.

—No iba dejarte ir así. Es sólo para que estés en un lugar más cómodo.

A duras penas saqué las llaves de mis bolsillos. Se las entregué al sujeto, quién me tomó como un ventrílocuo a su títere. Abrió con destreza el coche con una mano y me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento de pasajeros.

—No puedes conducir en ese estado. Si no te molesta puedo llevarte o dame el número de alguien que pueda venir por ti. —calló un segundo. —Te ha ido bien la vida, ¿eh?, ¡ex cuñado!

Giré mi cansado rostro con desaprobación. — ¡Eso no importa!, ¿Por qué ella no me reconoció?

— ¿Tú que crees?, —exhaló— Te haré un resumen ejecutivo. —musitó. — Los del alto mando del hospital dieron la orden de trasladar a mi hermana a uno público. No les importó que estuviera en ese estado y la echaron como si se tratase de un perro callejero. Sabíamos que el hospital público no cuenta con los cuidados necesarios para el estado de Temari así que mi padre supo que en el hospital general de Kumogakure tenían el equipo adecuado y el costo hospitalario era más accesible. Hicimos miles de sacrificios. El helicóptero médico cobraba un ojo de la cara para trasladarla. Al menos el hospital privado se dignó a costear una parte, lo demás corría por nuestra cuenta. Vendimos la casa de aquí, varias pertenencias; Gaara y yo teníamos dos trabajos, pero al final logramos juntar en tiempo record algo de dinero y nos mudamos. Mi viejo te odiaba y se fue de este mundo sin perdonarte. Murió un mes antes de que Temari despertara del coma. Fue una época difícil para mi familia. Un trago dulce y amargo. Él nos prohibió rotundamente darte señales de nuestro paradero. Los médicos temían que ella quedara en estado vegetal, pero sabes que es un hueso duro de roer. Sin embargo, hubo secuelas, una de ellas es la pérdida de memoria. Ni siquiera reconoció a mamá, también se le dificulta la parte motriz. Tiende a caerse por nada. ¡Es un milagro que sobreviviera!, toda un ejemplo de coraje y tenacidad que camine por sus propios medios y no dependa de una silla de ruedas.

Me fue imposible retener el llanto. La consciencia se te hace insoportable al saber que fuiste el causante de tanto dolor. Pena y sufrimiento no solo de la víctima, sino también de su familia.

—Ella trabaja en el bar contiguo donde celebrabas con tus amigos. Salió a pedirte un autógrafo. Por irónico que parezca, es tu fan número uno. —añadió Kankuro.

—He…he contratado detectives privados. Ninguno supo dar con su paradero. Ahora resulta que siempre estuvo cerca de mí.

—No. Volvimos a Konoha hace poco más de un año. Gaara y mi madre viven en Suna. Sólo ella y yo nos mudamos de nuevo acá. Ella alquila un modesto apartamento a pocas cuadras de mi casa.

— ¡Es increíble!—susurré a punto de una apoplejía. Soportando las terribles ganas de ir tras ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos. Adherirla a mi cuerpo y no soltarla jamás. Besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cobijarla con mi cuerpo para por fin encontrar paz.

—Estuvo saliendo con un chico—mi piel se erizó con esas palabras—, parece que hay cosas que nunca llegan a olvidarse puesto que al primer atisbo de infidelidad lo envió directo a volar. Está de nuevo en el ruedo de la soltería por si te interesa, aunque, como te mezclas con la élite social, rodeado de supermodelos y guapas actrices de renombre, no creo que te interese una relación con una chica pobre y con una leve discapacidad, ¿verdad?

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo jodido que ha sido todo este tiempo. La di por muerta. A todos. Incluso a ustedes. La he llorado cada maldito día. No he logrado perdonarme.

—No fue tu culpa, hombre. Un borracho iba conduciendo contra vía y se estampo en tu coche. Era algo inevitable.

—Sí. Sí pudo evitarse. Todo es mi culpa, destruí su vida, la de ustedes y de paso la mía ese maldito día. Tuve un ataque de celos y me dio por conducir de forma temeraria con el afán de seguir al idiota y molerlo a golpes. Temari subió al coche para tratar de tranquilizarme, suplicaba que me detuviese, pero yo más bien pisaba más el acelerador. —confesé entre sollozos.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Ella no te recuerda y dudo que lo haga, pero, puedes reconquistarla. ¡Claro!, si así lo quieres.

Sus palabras se clavaron tanto en mi mente como en mi pecho. —« ¿Qué si quería reconquistarla?... vendería el alma al diablo por ello.»—La rubia venía agitada corriendo con un pequeño maletín rojo entre sus manos.

—Ten cuidado, Tema. Recuerda que tus rodillas pueden inflamarse. —sugirió su hermano.

—Estoy bien. ¡Ten!— dijo extendiendo el maletín a su hermano. Kankuro se apresuró a sacar el alcohol isopropílico untándolo en una mota de algodón. — ¡Huélelo! —chilló extendiendo su mano para que lo agarrase.

— ¡Ya estoy mejor! —acoté sin despegar mis ojos de la mujer que he extrañado por más de tres años.

— ¿De dónde me conoces?—sentenció la rubia con altivez y extrañeza. — ¿Eras parte de mi círculo de amigos antes de que tuviera el accidente?

Su hermano tamborileó su mirada entre nosotros dos.

—Sí. Algo así. —musité.

— ¿Cómo que algo así?, ¿éramos o no amigos? —sentenció. Su bravuconería provocó una algarabía en mi interior. Definitivamente, esa voz mandona y ese carácter intransigente eran innatos de Temari. Así reencarne o pierda su memoria mil veces más su personalidad no cambiará.

—Tu hermano me ha dicho que eres mi admiradora y que quieres mi autógrafo, ¿es eso cierto?

Las rollizas mejillas de la rubia se encendieron. Miró de malagana a su hermano. — ¡Entrometido! —balbuceó con enojo. —Bueno… pues como que tu fan, tu fan no soy. —replicó.

— ¡¿Ah no?!—terqueó su consanguíneo. —Te sabes las letras de cada canción. Conoces la trayectoria de todos los miembros de la banda, en especial la del cantante o sea él. —argumentó.

El rostro de la rubia se desfiguró. — ¡Quieres cerrar la boca!, —chilló con indignación.

Verla casi desfallecer de vergüenza y a punto de asesinar a su hermano, produce una enorme euforia en mi ser. Regocijo con cada palabra que espeta. Plenitud al saber viva. ¡Viva!

No negaré que existe esa espinita clavándose en mi pecho al verla comportarse como si yo fuese un desconocido. —Y lo soy—, para ella lo soy. Y duele. Duele no significar nada para alguien que significa todo para ti. ¡Nada!, siquiera un ínfimo recuerdo, pero la vida me la ha devuelto y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad. La volvería a conquistar. Aclararía a su debido tiempo quién soy en realidad, y cruzaré los dedos para que cuando eso suceda, ella no desista de mí, y acabe por abandonarme esta vez para siempre.

—Lo cierto es que el autógrafo no es para mí, sino para una niña que es mi compañera de rehabilitación. Ella adora tu música y en el descanso me enteré que la Banda _Kyubi_ tenía una fiesta privada en el antro al lado de donde trabajo, entonces recordé a la niña y aproveché la oportunidad.

—Así que es solo un favor, ¿eh? ¿Nada personal?— añado. — ¿Tienes un bolígrafo y papel para firmarlo?—solicito.

El carmín se acentúa en sus pómulos. — ¡Aquí tienes!, y respondiendo a tu pregunta—: Me da igual. Ya te lo dije me parece haber escuchado algunas de sus canciones mientras cambio la estación de radio.

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Eres árbitro? ¿Hay algún estadio por alrededores? –inquiero en broma y para alargar la conversación.

—No. Es mi uniforme. Soy mesera en el _Sport bar_ de allá. —dijo señalando el colorido local. —Sirven buena cerveza y alitas de pollo por si gustas visitarlo.

— ¿Tú me atenderás?, sino es así, no estoy interesado en tu oferta.

La boca que de la rubia se abre. —«esos labios de los que me apoderé y saboreé muchas veces.»— ¡Pues si me toca ni modo!—asegura restándole importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Reteniendo los impulsos de arrojarme sobre ella para abrazarla, llorarla, confesar lo mucho que la he extrañado y cubrirla de besos hasta el cansancio. —«No cabe duda que sigue siendo una problemática.»— Miró disimuladamente a su hermano quién se encuentra a sus espaldas. Él me guiñe un ojo con camaradería. Sabe perfectamente cuán orgullosa puede ser la primogénita de los No Sabaku.

— ¡Ten!—le estrecho el papel junto a la pluma.

Ella los toma y sin discreción alguna abre el trozo de papel. Arruga el entrecejo y sus castañas cejas se unen en señal de duda. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de dividir en dos el papel. Ambos están autografiados solo que el tuyo tiene mi número de teléfono al dorso.

— ¡No seré tu _groupie_!

—No. ¡Mereces más que eso!

— ¡No te llamaré!

— ¡Por mí está bien!

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo diste si existe la probabilidad de que no te llame?

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Solo tú lo sabrás.

— ¿Eres tan vago que no eres capaz de llamar a una chica o se te subió el ego por tener una legión de chicas tras de ti?, ¿Por qué no me pides mi número?

—Porque no me la darás y si lo haces será un número falso, ¿verdad?

La rubia gesticuló un rictus de reproche. —« ¡Había acertado!»— ¡No te llamaré!–reiteró.

— ¡Lo sé!—pronuncio extendiendo mi mano a su hermano—Debo marcharme. Mañana hay ensayo muy temprano y tengo un dormir profundo por lo que si no duermo bastante, pasaré con humor de perros todo el día. —acoto. Me coloco frente a la rubia que hace palpitar mi corazón. —Últimamente he tenido antojos de alitas a la barbacoa. No te extrañes si me vez frecuentemente en tu trabajo, ¡gracias por el dato!—afirmo antes de también estirar mi mano para estrecharla a la suya. Ella lo piensa un instante, pero luego accede. Su suave tacto envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Voy más allá y acerco su la parte frontal de su mano para besar sus nudillos. — ¡Un gusto volver a conocerte, Temari!

La rubia se desencajó. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué éramos?—exigió.

— A su debido tiempo, mujer— respondo. — Y Kankuro, si te bombardea con preguntas o amenazas, mantente firme y no respondas a nada. ¡Yo me encargo!

— ¡Cómo digas!

— ¿Te vas? ¿Me dejas así nasa más?

—Aparta la mesa más privada del local. Estaré allí mañana a las siete treinta. —aullo mientras entro a mi coche.

— ¡Vago!—chilla y por poco hace que mi corazón salga disparado por mi boca. Contengo el aliento para finalmente soltar una sonora carcajada que alegra mi espíritu al punto que mis ojos se nublan.

— ¡Problemática!— respondo y piso el acelerador con tranquilidad. Con la fe repuesta y la firme convicción de recuperarla.

No me importa su problema motriz o su pérdida de memoria. Lo importante es que el destino me está brindado esta nueva oportunidad. A fin de cuentas ella es el amor de mi vida. La amo por ser simplemente eso. Ella.

* * *

Aquí otra loca historia ideada por mi cabecita. Espero sea de su agrado.

La canción se llama "Here without you" de la banda Americana Three doors down.

Acepto comentarios positivos y negativos puesto que es mi primera vez haciendo un songfic, además sus opiniones siempre me ayudan a crecer.

Sin más que desearles una excelente semana, me despido enviando mil bendiciones para cada uno de la luz de todo lo divino guíe siempre su camino. ¡See ya!


End file.
